


Vidya and chill

by JacketG



Series: ShuMako week 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cuple goals, Everyone needs to play Yakuza, F/M, Improvised karaoke, Yakuza 0, Yakuza and chill, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketG/pseuds/JacketG
Summary: Day 6: Movies/Games/Video gamesMakoto finally introduces Akira to the Yakuza series.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803325
Kudos: 12





	Vidya and chill

For some time now Makoto wanted to introduce her boyfriend to her favorite game series, Yakuza, but she was unable to decide how or when, so she never even mentioned this idea to him.

That changed with the release of Yakuza 0.

The week prior to the release it was the thing that occupied the most space on her mind, she became highly active in forums and even had conversations with Futaba (a fellow fan) where they commented even the tiniest bit of information available. And it was during this torrent of hype that she finally proposed to Akira the idea of playing together in her apartment, insisting that this game was a precuel to the first one so he didn’t needed any previous knowledge.

Akira immediately agreed, not only he had an opportunity to go to Makoto’s home (they had to make a deal with Sae so she would let them alone at the apartment) and just spend some needed quality time together, but he also had the chance of learning about one of the things that Makoto likes the most.

This wasn’t the first time Akira has played videogames with Makoto, but in those cases they were either in the arcade or in his room playing some party game alongside the rest of their group of friends.

They decided that Makoto would be in charge of playing this time and Akira would do it the nex time to continue the story.

They were only on the title screen but Makoto looked like she was ready to jump from her seat of exitment at any second. A cuple of changes in the configurations menu and they where ready to start.

Not even a cuple minutes in the game and Makoto screamed.

“THERE HE IS! KIRYUUUUUU!!!”.

The hype scream was directed at the guy on screen who beat some poor bastard on some ally and then took his money.

“Oh, so that’s Kiryu?”

Akira asked with genuine curiosity. He knew that Makoto was a fan of the series for almost as long as she had being an official member of the Phantom Thieves, and she had mentioned the character of Kiryu in multiple occasions.

It was easy for him to see why she likes the character so much, he was the dictionary definition of ‘stoic bad-ass'.

After beating some guys that were intimidating someone, another character named Nishiki appears and Makoto’s reaction is almost instantaneous.

“Oh, no. Not him"

“You don’t like Nishiki?”

“No"

“Why? It looks like him and Kiryu are bros?”

“I could tell you why, but that would be an spoiler for future games"

“Oh, ok"

Something that catch Akira’s attention was the setting. When it came to stories involving gangsters he was used to see the settings being after the 2000’s or during the 70’s so the game being ambiented during the late 80’s was kinda refreshing.

And then the Karaoke happened.

Akira didn’t knew what to say, out of all the things that he expected from a game about 90’s gangsters, a karaoke duet definently wasn’t one of them.

“Makoto"

“Yes, Aki?”

“As soon as the game allows it go back to that bar"

“Why?”

“I want to sing Judgement”

“Only if I can sing Bakamitai”

“Deal!”

A false accusation of murder later Kiryu was back at the bar for more karaoke, this time alone.

Makoto selected the first song and then Akira was on his feet besides the TV, using the remote control as a microphone.

While singing Makoto accompanied him in the same way that Nishiki did with Kiryu, singing along and cheering.

“WOW BREAKING THE LAW~ BREAKING THE WORLD~”

“tururu~tutu~tutururu~tutu~”

After the last riff from the guitar ended the two of them looked at each other and started laughing, and this laugh only became Lauder once the screen showed a score of 35.

“In my defense, my voice was perfect”

“The score says another thing"

“That was you!”

Now it was Makoto’s turn, she got up and took the remote controller, while Akira went back to the couch and selected the song.

Bakamitai was a song way more slow and calmed than Justice, so Akira couldn’t do much in terms of back up singing or cheering. But he was more than satisfied with the idea of listening his girlfriend sing.

The song was over sooner than what he might have liked, and Makoto was surprised by the extremely low score on screen.

“Wow, that’s even lower than what I got before, what happened?”

“Is just that I suck at rhythm games, that’s all"

“Really?”

“Yeah"

“Okay!, now let us continue!”

Akira felt a little embarrassed, because he really is pretty good at rhythm games, but the truth was that he got so hooked by Makoto’s performance that he just kept pressing the X button the whole time.

They continued advancing trough the game, and Makoto’s excitement and exaggerated gestures became more and more noticable every time that Kiryu did cool things like breaking in to a bathroom full of enemies trough the window or having a fistfight with one of the 3 main antagonists. To Akira this wasn’t just a sign that she was getting hyped for what was happening, but it also showed to him that she was enjoying herself enough so she could just let loose and let herself go.

It was getting late, so the couple decided to stop for the day after the end of chapter 2.

They ordered some sushi and had dinner while commenting about the game.

“I can’t wait until you meet Majima, he is just the best"

“Who’s Majima again?”

“Eyepatch guy"

“The one that is batshit crazy?”

“Yup"

“Futaba has send me clips of that guy dancing, he looks like fun"

“You have no idea…h-hey…Aki?”

“Yes?”

Makoto meet Akira’s eyes and give him a smile sweet enough to produce him diabetes.

“W-well…umm…t-thanks, for coming today. It might sound a little exaggerated, but playing this with you means a lot to me”

“Don’t thank me, you know I would never reject an Invitation to hang out with you, and I’m enjoying the game greatly”

“R-really?”

“But of course!, I can’t wait until next Sunday so we can keep playing, I want to see that Majima guy do something awesome!”

“He sings karaoke too, and I’m sure he has different songs than Kiryu”

“Then you can bet that we are going to sing those too!”

“YEAH!”

They continued talking, and once the dinner was over Akira went back to LeBlanc just minutes before a certain white haired prosecutor arrived to the apartment.

That was part of the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the funniest to write, I know that some dates don´t add, but I don´t think is that big a deal.  
> Anyway, hope it was fun.


End file.
